


Последняя надежда отчаявшегося

by TModestova



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TModestova/pseuds/TModestova
Summary: Очень реалистичные десять минут в бункере сразу за последней репликой в 18-й серии 13-го сезона.





	Последняя надежда отчаявшегося

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Hope of a Desperate Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354577) by [chrissie0707](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissie0707/pseuds/chrissie0707). 



> The translation of Last Hope of a Desperate Man by chrissie0707.  
> Cover: https://cloud.mail.ru/public/3fmZ/n3BtvGpsu

— Дин. Мы найдем Габриэля.  
Голос Кастиэля намеренно тих и ровен, будто он успокаивает ощетинившегося дикого зверя. А, учитывая взрыв Дина минуту назад, это не так уж далеко от правды.  
— Найдем.  
Мгновения молчания, кажется, тянутся часами... наконец Дин отвечает: «Лучше бы». Он все еще натянут, как струна, — взбешен и явно страдает от боли.  
Сэм и Кас обмениваются быстрым взглядом, но не делают ни одного движения.  
Наконец Дин с силой выдыхает и проводит дрожащей рукой по лицу, покрытому разводами грязи.  
— Мать иху...  
Не расслабляясь, он подходит к барной тележке, левой рукой наливает виски, правая — висит неподвижно. «Дзвен-н-нь», с которым горлышко графина чокается о край стакана, эхом отдается в библиотеке.  
Сэм нервно сглатывает, изучая внешность брата. На куртке у того — несомненная дыра от пули, окруженная приличными по размеру пятнами крови. Сэм ищет соответствующую дыру на спине и вздрагивает, не находя ее. Мда. «Я в норме» здесь точно не прокатит. Тем не менее он подходит с брату с некоторой опаской, искоса бросив взгляд на Кастиэля.  
— Дин?  
— Сэм, ей-богу, я...  
Сэм вздыхает, поднимает руки.  
— Я понял, чувак.  
Дин оборачивается — глаза широко раскрыты и влажны.  
— Нет, не понял! Это... Я мог бы... Сэм, они застряли там. Мама и Джек, и... Чарли.  
Он смотрит на пустой стакан в своей руке, будто видит его впервые; быстро наполняет его.  
Но Сэм понимает-таки. Что бы он ни отдал за возможность все переиграть, за шанс спасти ее взамен...  
Вина, которую он чувствует всего лишь от воспоминания о Чарли, ошеломляет и душит. И он сам обвиняет себя гораздо сильнее, чем любые упреки и ответственность, которые его брат решился бы возложить на него. Но он не может представить, чем выражение этих чувств улучшит дело здесь и сейчас.  
— Да.  
Дин осушает стакан, и тяжелое донышко звонко звякает о столик. Отворачиваясь, он задевает правую руку и подавляет стон.  
Он выглядит ужасно, измученным и мертвенно-бледным под слоем пота и грязи. Свежее пятно крови расцветает у него на плече, рана открылась от вспышки его ярости. Им не нужно ходить кругами через «насколько это плохо» и «дай я посмотрю»; Кас уже здесь и только ждет слова. Но, чувствуя это, Дин отрывается от столика и бредет в другой конец комнаты.  
Он хочет быть несгибаемым. Сыграть в догонялки со своей раной. Побарахтаться и всплыть, используя свои гнев и боль как движущую силу. И да, это хорошо и весьма, но по другую сторону трещины Михаил всё разыскивает путь в их мир с целью сровнять его. Их битва еще не закончена, а это оружие Дина.  
При всех своих боевых намерениях, Дин все-таки быстро теряет силы — учитывая пулю в плече, 48 часов без сна и, похоже, без еды, но с двумя стаканами виски. Проходит несколько секунд, и он падает на стул и вздыхает, обозначая капитуляцию и прижимая раненую руку к груди.  
Сэм кидается к нему и быстро раздирает уже надорванный ворот футболки брата. Рана под ключицей Дина мокрая от крови, но умело тампонирована.  
— Это Кетч сделал? — спрашивает Сэм недоверчиво.  
— Ага, — Дин соединяет утверждение с хриплым смешком, словно он тоже с трудом верит. — Такое чувство, что не этот паршивый бритиш просто уделывал меня, как полного лоха, по всей этой комнате.  
Сэм мог бы обойтись без напоминаний. Он хмурится, подцепляет ногтем край пластыря и обнажает уродливую, истекающую кровью дыру, заполненную чем-то вроде мази, от центра которой ползут тонкие переплетающиеся линии. Картина напоминает отступающую инфекцию, но не похожа ни на одну, которую он видел до сих пор.  
— Дин, что...  
Дин дергает плечом, с шипением втягивает воздух.  
— Отвали, Сэм. Я же сказал, что все нормально.  
— Даже близко нет, — Сэм поднимает взгляд. — Кас?  
Кастиэль мигом оказывается рядом, накрывает ладонью раненое плечо. Прикосновение заставляет вздрогнуть, и Кас сдвигает брови.  
— Пуля застряла в кости.  
Побледнев еще больше, Дин фыркает и пытается уклониться.  
— Да что ты говоришь!  
— Будет больно.  
Мягкое сияние истекает из руки Каса, нажимающей на спину Дина. Сэм непроизвольно морщится, когда его брат стонет от боли.  
— М-м, сукин сын!  
Пуля внезапно тихо вываливается, отскакивает от бедра Дина и докатывается, звякая по цементу, до ножки стола. Кастиэль немедленно прикладывает другую руку к ране, восстанавливая расколотую кость, разорванные мышцы, заращивая дыру.  
— Угу, здорово. Спасибо, — рука снова принадлежит Дину, и он разминает ее, проверяет, как действует, двигает плечом, тянется исследовать закрывшуюся рану и содрать оставшуюся перевязку. Он швыряет горсть кровавой марли на стол, даже не удостаивая ее взглядом.  
Сэм наклоняется подобрать упавшую пулю, мокрую от крови брата, и вспоминает, как пару лет назад Дин выкопал такую же из его кишок. «Мы сохраним ее. Будет такой сувенирчик. Мы еще посмеемся над этим когда-нибудь». Они никогда не смеялись над той пулей, и он думает, что вряд ли будут смеяться и над этой.  
Дин еще бледен, и даже без физической боли от необычной пулевой раны — до того плохой, что заставила _Кетча_ заняться ею, — его взгляд отстранен и раним.  
— Я вообще не должен был возвращаться, — говорит он, упорно глядя в стену. В этот раз он не кричит, но Сэм точно так же вздрагивает.  
— Дин...  
Его брат подымается со стула, немного пошатываясь. Ему нужны отдых, еда и хоть какое-то утешение — а Сэм не в состоянии утешить настолько, насколько ему хотелось бы.  
— Марш за книги, Сэм. Найди нам другой способ.  
Сэм смыкает пальцы вокруг пули, сжимает в кулаке.  
— Дин, другого способа может _не быть_.  
Дин встряхивает головой и резко вздергивает подбородок.  
— Значит, найдите чертова архангела, — бросает он.  
Его взгляд бродит по обстановке комнаты, ненадолго задерживаясь на том, что осталось от виски, потом он решает, что для него важнее — _убежать_ , и покидает библиотеку тяжелым, одервенелым шагом.  
Сэм следит, как уходит брат (пулька в кулаке теплая и мокрая), и не способен отделаться от сосущего ужасом ощущения, что его старший брат находится на пути к какой-то — очередной — чудовищной, самоубийственной дурости.  
Ясно, что не он один.  
— Я... начну искать.  
— Спасибо, Кас.  
Но ангела уже нет, только трепетанье крыльев и тень на границе зрения.  
Если может быть план Б, Сэму нужно срочно его придумать. Потому что выражение глаз его брата граничило с полной безысходностью. В свои худшие дни Дин смертоносен, но никогда не бывает опаснее, чем в отчаянии.

(С) chrissie0707, 18.04.2018.  
(С) Перевод: Т. Модестова, 19.04.2018.


End file.
